Son of Mufasa
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Sequel to Child of the Pridelands. The story continues.
1. Efia's Goodbye

**Son of Mufasa**

**Chapter 1: Efia's last goodbye.**

**Khumba Reserve, Tanzania- 1994**

Rain pattered rapidly over the windshield and the roof of the jeep. The ranger could hardly see ahead. He could see as far as the jeeps headlights. But it was pouring outside. And it was already dark. The windshield wipers swiped back and forth repeatedly.

They had been driving for an hour now. No more then a mile or so from the village. They should be coming upon the location Dr. Bradford had reported the poachers. The other ranger were already in route to the eastern part of the reserve. But so far, there's been no sign of the poachers.

There was then static over the radio.

"Tamani, come in."

The ranger in the passenger seat picked up the radio.

"This is Tamani," he said.

"What's you E.T.A on the poacher's location?"

"We're coming along the main road," Tamani said.

"We should be approaching the location now. E.T.A five minutes."

"Copy," the man said over the radio.

"We're not going to find anything in this storm," the ranger driving said, glancing out the driver side window.

He then glanced ahead through the rain splashed windshield, when he noticed two bright spots through the rain. He hunched forward squinting his eyes curiously.

"Wait." he said.

"I see something."

Tamani turned to him.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

He then looked forward and saw the two lights peering through the rain ahead. The ranger drove over to the lights. He pulled the jeep over and in the jeep's headlights they saw a land cruiser parked along the side of the road. The passenger side door hanging open.

Tamani got out of the jeep, stepping out into the rain. He threw the hood of his rain coat over his head. He pulled out his flash light and flicked it on as he walked over to the land cruiser.

"Hello?" He said, peering into the windshield.

But there was no one inside the vehicle. He came around to the passenger side door and leaned into the back. He shined his light into the back seat and saw a small red and blue race car backpack. But there were no guns or animals parts.

This couldn't be a poacher's vehicle. So then who's vehicle was this?

Tamani heard the other ranger calling him.

"Tamani!"

Tamani came out of the land Cruiser. He glanced back and saw his fellow ranger, standing next to the body of an elephant. He came down into the grass and came up to the elephant. He shined his light down over the elephant's face and saw it's tusks had been hacked off.

Tamani cupped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh god." He said, glancing to the other ranger.

"Bloods still fresh," The ranger insisted.

"This was recent. They could still be nearby."

Tamani sighed and shook his head. He turned away from the elephant. When he then heard a sudden moaning sound through the rain. He then paused and heard it again.

"Listen." He said, glancing to the other ranger.

The man paused. They then heard a cry of pain. It sounded like a woman's voice.

"Someones here!" Tamani said.

He came around the elephant, shining his flashlight as he scanned along the grass. He then stopped. He saw something moving in the grass. He squinted his eyes. He squinted his eyes. He angled his flashlight and...

"Dr. Bradford!" he gasped.

Tamani and the other ranger ran up to Sarah. He shined his flashlight down over the doctor. She laid curled over the grass, pressing her arm over the bullet wound over stomach. Blood was gushing from her wound and from her mouth, staining her shirt.

"Dr. Bradford!" Tamani kneel down next to her.

He glanced down to her stomach. There was a pool of blood seeping from her hand. This was bad. Tamani glanced to the other ranger.

"She need medical attention!" He said.

"Can we move her?" The ranger asked.

Tamani shook his head.

"She's already lost too much blood," he said.

" She won't make the trip. We have to do it here!"

He glanced up to the ranger.

"Get the first aid, quickly!" he said.

The man nodded her head. He turned and made his way to the jeep. Tamani turned back to Sarah. He pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and applied pressure over the wound.

"Just hold on, Dr.," He said.

She glance up to her with half opened eyelids. Breathing heavily, she coughing as blood poured from her mouth.

"Jay," she whispered.

"Where's... Jay...?"

"Please, doctor," he advised.

"Try not to move."

Sarah continued whispering.

"Jay..." she said.

The ranger came up from behind with the first aid kit.

"Here!" He said, handing him the white box.

Tamani took the kit and opened it, setting it next to her.

"Just hold on, Dr." he said to her.

Suddenly, her breathing became fainter.

"Jay..." she whispered.

"...Jay..."

Tamani glanced to the doctor.

"Dr. Bradford?" he exclaimed.

"Dr. Bradford!"

Sarah peered up at the falling rain as it pattered her face. Her bloodied hand dropped to the side. As she had exhaled her final breath.

* * *

Efia and her husband, Kamili pulled up to the hospital. She got out of the land cruiser and quickly ran up to the main entrance. When she got inside, there were three park rangers along with the colonial standing in the hallway. The colonial turned to Efia.

"Dr. Keita." he said, turning her.

"Where is she?!" she exclaimed.

The colonel turned back and pointed to the door down the hall.

"She's in there." He said, glancing back to her.

Efia rushed down the hall. She peered into the room and saw the doctor standing before one of the beds. Efia walked over to him.

"Doctor?" she asked.

The doctor glanced up to her, frowning. She then turned to the person laying in the bed. And saw Sarah, laying with the blanket up to her neck. Efia widened her eyes.

"Sarah." she said.

She came up next to the bed, gazing down over her friend. The doctor narrowed his head. The colonial and the other rangers walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Keita," Tamani said.

"We did all we could for her. She bled out before we could get her here."

She glanced back to them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Poachers," The colonel said.

"Tamani found her vehicle along the main road."

"She was shot." Tamani said.

"We think it was poachers. We also found one of the elephants there as well. Both it's tusks were missing."

Efia narrowed her head, her tears seeped down both sides her face. She then glanced up upon realizing.

"Jay!" she said.

She glanced up to the colonel and Tamani.

"Where's Jay?"

Tamani narrowed his eyes, seeming unsure.

"We didn't find anyone else." Tamani said.

He then glanced back to the other ranger, who came up passed the two men. He was carrying in his hands what looked to be a red and blue backpack with race cars on it.

"But we found this in the back of the land cruiser." The ranger said.

The ranger handed her the backpack. Efia stood up beside the bed and took it in he hands. She stared down at it, contemplating the reality of it. She then shook her hand. She then walked passed the three rangers and made her way to the door.

"Dr. Keita?" The colonial asked, curiously.

She came passed her husband, Kamili and her kids.

"Efia, where are you going?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm going to look for Jay." she said.

Kamili came up behind her, grabbing her wrist.

"Now, just wait a minute," she said, turning her to face him

"He could in danger!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I know," Kamili insisted.

"But we cant go out there in this storm."

The colonial came up from behind Kamili.

"Your husbands right, Dr. Keita," she said.

"You won't get far in this storm. The main roads are flooded. I'm sorry, but he'll have to wait till morning."

Efia narrowed her eyes. She glanced back out through the windows of the hospitals front doors. The rain was poring outside. The roads would be too muddy. She wouldn't make it far.

She frowned, hoping Jay was someplace safe.

"Mtoto, stay safe tonight." she said.

* * *

_It's been several days, there's still no sign of Jay. We found tire tracks near the main road where they found Sarah and the __elephant. We think it was the poachers's truck. They lead back to the watering hole. There we found five elephants near the watering hole. All of them were shot and were missing their tusks._

_There's been no word yet on the poachers. But I'm still concerned for the elephants. The calf is only a day old. He still needs his mother's milk. Me and the other's at the office have been feeding him formula. __So far, he's seems to be getting along nicely with the rest of the herd._

_But for now, I've been more concern with finding Jay._

_We've been searching the reserve for days now. But I'm confident we'll find him._

_\- Dr. Efia Keita._

* * *

Efia stood up in the jeep, scanning the plains through her binoculars. Jamani glanced up to the doctor.

"Dr. Keita, it's getting late," he insisted.

"We should be heading back to the village."

Efia glanced down to him.

"Not until we find Jay." she said.

She gazed back up through her binoculars. She scanned the long grass. She stopped. There was something moving through the grass. She lowered her binoculars, squinting her eyes curiously as she peered ahead. She raised her binoculars, peering ahead at the spot of the grass.

Only to see a lone spring buck raise it's head from the tall grass. Cocking it's head.

Efia sighed, lowering her binoculars. She peered ahead and saw the sun setting in the distance. They had been searching all day. But still. Nothing.

"Come on," Tamani said.

"We should head back."

Efia sat back down in the jeep. She frowned and narrowed her head.

* * *

Efia was sitting in the living room. She leaned over, cupping her hands over her face, pondering. Sarah's funeral was this week. Her husband and the villagers were already preparing the ceremony. Some were questioning if they should make one for Jay as well.

She narrowed her head. People were already thinking that he was dead. A part of her wanted to believe it wasn't true. And he was somewhere safe, waiting for someone to find him. But they've already searched the entire reserve.

"Mama?"

Efia glanced up. She looked back and saw her daughter, Tabia, standing in the hallway.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Efia asked.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"I'm worried about Jay."

Efia got up and walked over to her daughter.

"Hey, don't worry," she said as she kneel down to her.

"We'll find him."

"Do you think he's Okay?" Tabia asked.

Efia nodded her head, reassuring her daughter.

"Jay will be fine, honey," she said.

"I promise."

Tabia narrowed her head. She came up and hugged her mother, who held her back.

* * *

As Efia shuts the door to her daughter's bedroom, she heard a knock on the door. She came up to the front door and opened it. Standing outside, she saw the colonel.

"Colonel Koba?" she said.

"Dr. Keita," he said, nodding his head.

"Could I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

Efia nodded her head.

"Of course." she said.

He came inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it?" she asked, curiously.

He then removed his red cap from his head. He glanced into her house and saw Kamili standing at their bedroom door. He then glanced back down to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Efia," he said.

"But we've had to call off the search."

Efia widened her eyes in shock. Kamili came up behind her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's been a week," he insisted.

"We haven't turned anything up. I'm sorry, doctor. But I think it's time to face reality. He's gone."

Efia felt her heat sank.

She narrowed her head. She turned away, walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you, colonel," Kamili said, nodding his head to him.

"We've appreciate all you've done."

The colonel nodded his head.

"Your welcome." he said, placing his cap over his head.

He then turned and walked back out the front door. Kamili turned back to Efia, who stood in the middle of the kitchen. She cupped her hand over her mouth. Her tears ran down down her cheeks as she began to sob.

Kamili walked up behind her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Efia," he said.

She turned to face him, burying her face into his chest as she cried. Kamili wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

* * *

Everyone was gathered along the hill outside the village, where an acacia tree stood over the very top. Sarah and Jay's graves were placed underneath the tree. Efia and her family stood at the fore front along with the others zoologists who worked on the reserve, listening to the prayers and chants of the villagers.

Efia glanced up at Sarah and Jay's graves, her eyes filled by her tears. She stared sullenly at the small cross which was marked with Sarah's name. Her colleague. Her friend who she had known all her life. Who she had grown up with.

But as she glanced to the one next to hers. The cross which bears Jay's name. Her son's name. The boy who born with his mother's bangs. Who shared the same love of animals.

Efia's heart felt as if it had shattered.

Efia had loved Jay as much as Sarah did. Since the day she first held him in her arms, she felt as if he was like her own son. She had watched him grow up along with Tabia and her children. How frantic he was about the stories Sarah had shared with him.

Efia remembered long ago. He had told Sarah that one day, he would be just like her one day.

But now he would never get that chance.

* * *

As the ceremony had ended, the villagers began making their way back to the village. Kamili was walking back down the hill with the kids. He then stopped and looked back up the hill at Efia, who was still standing over the top of the hill. She faced away from him, staring down at Sarah and Jay's grave.

He frowned, knowing she needed time. He looked back down at the kids.

"Come on." he said, hustling them along.

Efia kneel down to the two graves. She glanced up at Sarah's, placing the flower she held down over her grave.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," she said, narrowing her head.

"I tried. But I know he's with you now."

She then turned to Jay's grave.

"Goodbye, my little mtoto," she said, placing her hand over his grave.

"You both will always live in me."

Efia then stood up. Taking one last moment before she turned and made her way down the hill.


	2. The Future King

** Chapter 2, The Future King**

A lone young male lion with auburn fur and a brown mane came up along banks of the watering hole. He stood along the water's edge, where he narrowed his head and began to drink. Suddenly, he heard the faint rustling of grass from behind. The young male then paused. He glanced back, scanning the long grass. Only to see there was nothing there. Slowly he turned his head back and continued to the watering hole and continued to drink.

And then heard it again. As the blades of long grass brushed against one another caused his ear to flicker. The young male raised his head, glancing back to the field of tall grass.

And then he heard another faint rustling. This one sounded close by. The young male squinted his eyes, scanning the tall grass. Slowly, he hunkered down as he crept toward the grass. He came up under the long branch of a nearby acacia tree, unaware that he was being watched from above.

Perched over the branch above, a figure hidden by the shadows of the brush above. He peered down over the young male lion, who continued to stare ahead through the tall grass. As he came out from under the branch from which he stood perched, the young male then paused.

Ceasing his chance, the figure above then leaped down from the branch above.

Before the young male could even react, he was then forced to the ground. He felt something wrap around his torso, holding him as tight as a rock python with it's prey. His captor then rolled over onto his back, pulling him along before being thrown to the into the grass. The young male landed over his side before he slid to a stop. He got back up quickly and pounced at the figure. Only to be caught by two firm hands which gripped his shoulder, forcing him to stand over his hind legs.

The figure then pushed the young male back, his paws slid along the dirt. He then threw the lion the ground as he came over top of him. The two rolled over one another before the young male found himself over his back, pinned by the two muscular arms of his assailant.

"Pinned ya."

"Seriously," Kovu said, glancing up with an annoyed expression.

"Your using Nala's thing now?"

Standing over top of Kovu, the figure was revealed to be Jay.

"Who else am I going to try it out on?" He insisted to him.

Kovu groan as he pushed Jay off of him with two front paws.

Eleven years had passed in the Pridelands, in that very time Jay had grown into a young man. He was eighteen years of age, tall with a quite muscular frame. His skin was darkly tanned and his dark brown hair was long, reaching down to the top of his back. Wearing but a loincloth made from the skin of a wildebeest which was wrapped firmly around his waist with his hunting dagger at his side.

Kovu stood up off the ground as he looked up at Jay

"You know, you can't always be up in the trees all the time," Kovu proclaimed.

"Sooner or later, your going to hunt from the ground like the rest of us."

Jay smirked.

"Your just jealous that I caught you again." He said.

Kovu rolled his eyes.

"Please, you got lucky," He pointed out.

"And what kind of lion hunts from the trees?"

"One that can climb." Jay claimed.

"Yeah," Kovu said, smirking.

"And one that looks like a chimp."

"Oh, yeah?" Jay said.

Jay then lunged onto Kovu as rolled over one another. The two tackled each other like the cubs of whom they were once were. Plowing through the tall grass, they came out into a nearby clearing. Where Timon and Pumbaa were huddled next to a log. A sudden shadow then loomed came over Timon, who glanced back and saw Jay falling over him.

Though before he could react, Jay fell over top of him as he Kovu pinned him down over the log.

"Come on," Kovu said.

"Say it, say it!"

"Okay, Okay," Jay said as Kovu pressed him down against the Log.

"I Give, I give."

Kovu smirked, seeing Jay admit he had beaten him.

"Will you two give it a rest?"

Jay and kovu looked back and saw Nala, who was now a fully grown beautiful lioness, coming out of the long grass. The sight of her along caused Kovu to tense up. He glanced away, trying to hide away his feelings.

"Nala." Jay said.

"Why do you two always have to fight over everything?" Nala asked.

"Were just playing around." Jay insisted.

"Uh, yeah." Kovu said, nervously.

Right then they heard a faint muffling from under Jay. The two glanced down and saw something trying to warm it's way out from under him. Jay got up quickly and upon looking back, they saw Timon, laying flat over the ground.

"Timon!" He gasped.

Timon gasped for air as he stood from the ground.

"Geese, what's the big idea?" He exclaimed, glancing up at Jay.

"Sorry, Timon." Jay said.

"Me and Kovu were just practicing for our first hunt tomorrow."

Timon stood up, dusting himself off.

"Carnivores." He said, as he walked over to the Pumbaa.

"Always rough housing and chasing you dinner everywhere. Why can't you lions be like us?"

Pumbaa leaned down his head, digging his tusks under the log as he hoisted it up. Underneath, they saw a whole bunch of bugs crawling about.

"Who needs to chase an antelope around," he said as he turned back with a large slimy bug in his arms.

"When you can just forage under a log?"

Pumbaa dropped the log.

"Slimy yet satisfying." He proclaimed.

"And so high in protein." Timon proclaimed before taking a bite out of it.

Kovu and Nala stared, repulsively at the meerkat eating the grub.

"Yeah, no thanks." Kovu said, shaking his head.

"Lions are proud hunter's Timon," Jay insisted to him.

"We play a vital role in keeping the circle of Life in Balence."

Jay glanced to Kovu with a cocky smirk over his face.

"And besides," Jay insisted, looking back at Nala.

"If I can catch Kovu, the I can catch a zebra or a wildebeest easy."

Kovu groaned and rolled his eyes. Kovu stepped up, glancing to Nala.

"Did you really have to show him how to pin?" she asked, curiously.

Nala glanced to the side and then shifted her eyes back to Kovu, grinning. She may have taught Jay a thing or two about pinning. Though she could exactly take all the credit. After using on him for so long, he started to really get the hang of the trick.

"Well actually, he figured most of our himself," She said.

"He's a fast learner."

Jay glanced back at Nala, smirking.

Kovu of which rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is." He said.

"Come on, Kovu," He said, walking over to the nearby tree.

"Lighten up. Tomorrows our first hunt with mother and the lionesses, remember?"

Kovu sighed, remembering they were to hunt with the lionesses for the first time. It was then that Nala came up next to Kovu and playfully she nudged him. Kovu of which tense up again by the sudden gesture. He raised his head as he glanced to her.

"He's right, Kovu," Nala claimed, glancing back to him.

"We have to be ready for tomorrows hunt."

"Right." Kovu said.

It was true that tomorrow was an important day. When the three of them would endure their first hunt with Sarabi and the lioness. It was a proud tradition of the Pride. One that went back generations.

"Relax, Kovu," Jay said as he turned and leaped up to the branch above.

He grabbed hold and slowly began to pull himself up.

"We got this," He proclaimed.

"You'll see. Tomorrow, we're going to become the best hunters in the Pride."

Nala and Kovu came up Jay and laid down under the tree. Placing his hands behind his head, Jay uttered a sigh of relief.

"Sire, Sire!" a voice called

Jay glanced up and saw Zazu flying overhead.

"Zazu?"

Zazu flew down in to the human Prince.

"Sire, your father asks for you." Zazu stated.

Jay stood up as he sat over the branch.

"Is something wrong?" Jay asked, curiously.

Zazu shook his head.

"Not at all," Zazu insisted, shaking his head.

"But he insists you come at once. There's something he wishes to speak to you about in regards to the hunt tomorrow."

Jay glanced back down at Kovu and Nala, who gazed up at them curiously. He then turned back to Zazu.

"I'll be right there." He insisted.

Zazu nodded his head as he flew ahead. Jay of which then hopped down from the branch above.

"What's going on?" Nala asked, curiously.

Jay shrugged.

"I don't know," he insisted.

"Come on."

The three then made their way down the hill.

"Hey, where are you going?" Timon called.

"We just started eating."

* * *

Mufasa stood at the top of Pride Rock, looking out over the horizon. As he gazed upon all his domain, he contemplated what was to come. He knew the day was coming. It was not far now. He was getting old. Most of his duties as King were becoming harder for uphold.

The sun had already begun to set on his time. And would rise with Jay as the new king.

He knew that soon the day would come that he would pass the responsibility down to his adopted son. He hope that he would be ready. He and Sarabi had been preparing him for this. And now with his first hunt with Sarabi and the lionesses tomorrow, Jay would soon face his first trial.

As all the past rulers before them, one's first hunt was their trial of becoming king. For a king's first kill would be their first act of proving their dominance to the pride. Jay would have to make a kill in order to prove himself to the pride. And while he Jay had proved to be a capable hunter as the rest of the pride, Mufasa still worried.

For never before had a human ever followed in the paw prints of a lion.

Mufasa closed his eyes as he bowed his head.

"Mufasa?"

The alpha glanced back and saw Sarabi walking up next to him. She sat next to her mate. She then leaned her head forward and nuzzled under his chin.

"Something troubles you." she said.

Mufasa pulled away, glancing to her.

"I've know that look," she insisted to him.

"What troubles you, my love?"

Mufasa turned away as he looked out over the Pridelands. He though for a moment, contemplating the path which lied ahead for their adopted son. And the trial which he would soon face.

"I worry for our son." he insisted, glancing back to her.

"Tomorrow will be a trial of becoming king. I just fear that if he cannot follow in my paw prints..."

Mufasa the paused. He narrowed his head, unable to fathom what would come if his fears proved to be.

Sarabi only chuckled. This wouldn't be the first time he worried of something like this. She could still remember long ago when he was the same age as Jay, when he had taken the trial. He feared he wouldn't be able to pass the trial as his father did.

"Who does he remind you of?" she asked, curiously.

Mufasa glanced to her, curiously. Sarabi of which glanced to him, as if he knew exactly what she meant.

"You were the same way your first hunt," Sarabi insisted to him.

"But you were also determined to face it. And Jay is as well."

Mufasa glanced to the side, knowing that was true. It was right at that moment that he felt her nuzzle under his chin.

"He will do fine." she proclaimed to him.

The two then parted. Mufasa looked up to his queen as the two stared in appreciation for her wisdom.

"Father?"

The two glanced back and saw Jay walking up to them. Sarabi stood up and walked down to her son, where he kneeled down to her. The two pressed their heads against each other, nuzzling each other. As the two parted, Jay glanced up at his father.

"You wanted to see me?" Jay asked, curiously.

Mufasa looked to Sarabi, who nodded her head to him. It was with that that he turned to his son and heir.

"Yes, Jay," he said, as he came down to him.

"Come."

* * *

Mufasa and Jay came up over the peak of Pride Rock. The alpha walked over to the edge, where he sat down and gazed over the Pridelands. Jay came up behind the alpha, who glanced back to him.

"Come sit by me, Jay." he said.

Jay walked up next to his father and sat down next to him. Mufasa stood for a moment, narrowing his head.

"Father?" Jay asked, curiously.

"Tomorrow will be an important day for you." Mufasa said, turning to his adopted son.

"I know, father," Jay insisted to him.

"It's my first hunt with mother and the lionesses."

Mufasa shook his head.

"It is not just your first hunt," Mufasa claimed to him.

"Tomorrow, you will need to make your first kill."

Jay turned to his father, curiously. He knew he would have to make his first kill tomorrow. It was how he would prove to the pride that he would be a capable hunter.

"I will." Jay proclaimed, nodding his head.

"I will prove myself to the pride as a hunter."

"It is not just as a hunter, Jay," Mufasa stated, turning to his son.

"Tomorrow you will be proving yourself worthy as King."

Jay glanced up to his father, curiously.

"What?" Jay asked, curiously.

Mufasa turned and gazed back out over the Pridelands.

"The first hunt of a King is an act of declaring his dominance," Mufasa explained to his adopted son.

"His must be the one to make the kill. And that kill will be an example of his strength and his will."

Jay bowed his head in confusion. He never had expected that his first hunt would be a demonstration of him becoming the king. Though it was far from deterring. Rather, it made him even more determined then ever to prove himself. He vowed to his father that he would be a true king. If this would keep his promise to him and the Pride, then he would not fail.

"Then I will do it," Jay proclaimed.

"I will make the Kill and prove myself to be king."

"Remember what I've taught you, Jay," The king remind his human prince.

"A true king does not search for what he can take. But what he can give. Hunting is to act of giving to the Pride. Your kill is not just for yourself but for all of the pride."

Jay bowed his head to his father.

"Yes, Father." Jay said.

Mufasa smiled to his son. He came up, placing his paw over Jay's shoulder and brought him close to him.

"I am proud of you, my son." He said.

The words growled from the lion who raised him, caused but a single tear to emerge from Jay's eye. Not one of sadness. But one of pride. jay embraced his father in his arms as he held him close. He would make him proud and keep the promise he made.


End file.
